Tainted Love
by amalia-j
Summary: When Katherine goes with the wind in season 5, she fell in Kai's prison world. And so the queen and her buffoon allied, for the worst and the best... And maybe more.
1. Prologue

Everything ended quickly. As Bonnie assured me she didn't do anything to what happened to me, I was preparing to die and find Nadia somewhere else. Surely, I knew I wouldn't go in heaven (as I'm not a believer, I can't say it clearly exists) but I wasn't sure to go in hell though. The wind intensified as quick as a tornado comes, and my body felt like attracted to the source of that wind. I closed my eyes and prayed to find Nadia soon, so I could catch up with her. But nah, my fate wasn't that. No heaven, no hell. The wind sent me in a place I knew too well.

When I opened my eyes, I sighed. The Salvatore mansion of course. And the first thought I had was 'Did I do a 'back-in-time' travel?' Is someone playing with me so I can change my fate by sending me to the past?

Nah. Of course not.

I stood up, still a little groggy, and walked around the mansion.

-HELLO? Somebody there? HELLOOOO!

I sighed with anger, determined to find out why I was sent there and if there was someone with me. Because, don't doubt it, I hated to be lonely.

-Hello! I screamed, hopeless. Fuck that. If I'm gonna spend the rest of my life here, please AT LEAST SEND SOMEONE SO I DON'T DIE ALONE!

-Well, don't scream like that, I ain't deaf, love.

The voice behind my back was suave but it wasn't a voice I heard before. I finally was about to meet someone new. Someone who didn't knew me. I turned to see the face that went with this suave voice. A young man, with brown hair and awesome and deep blue eyes. Baby face.

-Who are you?

-What a shame no one knows me. I'm Kai.


	2. Long story

_Who the fuck names his child Kai?_ **I thought.**

-I know, I know.

-What?

-Who names his child Kai? Actually, it's a shortcut of my real forename... Thought it was too... Evil... My name is Ma-...

-You talk too much.

-Okay, brunette. Calm down.

-Uh. Don't think you can order me around.

-Sure I could.

-Sure you won't.

-Ouhhh, fire in this girl.

 **He raised his right hand and saluted me, just before the tip of his fingers started to burn.**

-You're a witch...

-Not exactly. More than that. Long story.

-Guess what? **I mumbled.** I don't care.

-You should.

-Where am I?

-Prison world. Means you're stuck with me forever. Awesome isn't it?

-Yeah, we'll have so much fun together that I rather be dead than staying here with you.

-Unfortunately, you don't have quite the choice, love. You're stuck. And no way to get out of here. Please don't cry.

 **I rolled my eyes and sighed, then went to the mansion's kitchen, closely followed by Kai. As I was looking through every cupboards and drawers of the room, I decided to question my eternity roommate.**

-Soooooo... Kai, is it? Why in the hell are you there?

-Long story.

-I think we have the eternity to hear each other stories. Why don't you start, huh? **I said while I grabbed a pack of biscuits.** Come on, don't be shy, fire-starter.

-Fire-starter? Really? What a nickname...

-Hm, better than 'the-guy-who-can-burn-the-tip-of-his-fingers', don't you think?

-Far better, yes.

-So... What did you do to end up here all alone forever? Killed the wrong witch?

-Actually... I killed my coven, **he mumbled.**

-Wow, how impressive. Booooring!

-Not impressive enough for you?

-I've seen better. Trust me, in 539 years of living, I've seen a lot.

-539? So what, you were a vamp?

-Yeah, and after that, a bitch turned me human with a fucking cure and I died. And you know the rest. I ended up here.

-You didn't told me who you are. Or were.

-I'm Katherine. But you can call me Kat.

-Katherine... OMG! Katherine Pierce a.k.a Katerina Petrova? THE original döppelganger? No waaaaay!

-The one and only.

-You're such a legend! So nice to meet you, **he said while bending down to do a reverence.**

-Bitch please, I'm not a queen, **I sighed with disdain.**

-Bitch please, you're a hell of a vamp, if you're not aware. The famous Katherine Pierce here with me. Indeed, we're gonna have so much fun together.

-I said it with disregard.

-Guess what? I love it when you disregard me, love.

-I rather be dead.

-Well, technically, you are D.E.A.D. Who said we couldn't have fun and be dead at the same time?

-Sound like a plan.

-A funny one, I hope.

 **I ate my biscuits as Kai smiled nastily. The queen and her buffoon may have fun together soon enough.**


End file.
